Meddling Wizards
by WhenTheThrushKnocks
Summary: Requested by Animefanreader402. Hopefully this is what you wanted. Gandalf 'accidentally' sends Bilbo forward in time and Bilbo overhears a confession from Thorin. Gandalf is his usual meddling self and he is having none of Thorin and Bilbo's shit. I apologize for any mistakes. Also Gandalf is with them in Mirkwood for the purposes of this story.


By about halfway thorugh their journey through Mirkwood, Thorin's company were tiring of each other. The only reason they rode close together was for safety. However, when they stopped for the night, they would often wander off by themselves, though not far for fear of being attacked.

Gandalf was the only unafraid one, often walking away muttering to himself about "stubborn dwarfs and blind hobbits," and warning no one to come near him as he went into the forest.

However, one morning Gandalf did not return by the time they were ready to set off. This worried the dwarves, and they set out to find him, leaving Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, and Bombur to guard the horses and supplies. They set out in groups of two—Fili and Kili, Oin and Gloin, Bofur and Ori, Nori and Dori, and Thorin and Bilbo.  
Thorin and Bilbo came across Gandalf first. They found him in a clearing, muttering incantations.  
"Step back!" Gandalf warned.  
Bilbo paid no heed to Gandalf's warning and stepped into the clearing.  
To Gandalf and Thorin's horror, Bilbo suddenly disappeared.  
"What have you done to him?" asked Thorin angrily.  
"I was practicing time-travel spells." said Gandalf, just as distressed as Thorin was. "Even though he did not heed my warning, that should not have happened."  
"Can we get our burglar back?" asked Thorin.  
"He will come back on his own, I can do nothing to speed up the process."  
"How will he come back?"  
"He will come back when he comes back."  
Thorin glared at the stubborn wizard and said "Where have you sent him?"  
"I did not intend send him anywhere. That spell went awry. If the spell did work like it was intended to, he should have appeared after the end of your quest—one of the many possible outcomes."

Suddenly, Bilbo was no longer in a clearing in Mirkwood, but in the middle of a huge battlefield. The battle appeared to be over, but the dead, dying and wounded surrounded him. A mountain he recognized as the Lonely Mountain rose to his left. He began to pay attention to the living around him, hearing them call them names of their comrades. To his surprise, he saw Thorin among them. What surprised him even more was the name the dwarf king was yelling.  
"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!"  
Bilbo had a feeling that Thorin would not be able to hear nor see him, and so quietly followed Thorin in his search for the other Bilbo.  
When Thorin finally found Bilbo, Bilbo's heart stopped for two reasons. His body was lying on the ground, very likely dead, and when Thorin found him he fell to his knees and bent over the fallen burglar.  
"Bilbo, you must endure. There is much I should have told you long ago that I did not." said Thorin, so quietly Bilbo had to crouch near him to be able to hear what Thorin said. "Bilbo Baggins, I love you, and I have loved you for a long time. I should have told you long ago, as Balin advised, and not kept it to myself."  
At this the conscious Bilbo almost fainted. He was shocked. The kong of the dwarfs? In love with a /hobbit?/ Nevermind the feelings he may or may not have had for the dwarf, Thorin was in love with /him/? Why?  
"You are one of the bravest people, dwarf or otherwise, I have ever known. You went up against Azog the Defiler, all by yourself. You came up with the plan to help us escape from the dungeons of Thranduil. You were instrumental in the destruction of Smaug. You cannot die now. I will not allow it." said Thorin.  
The previously unconscious Bilbo suddenly opened his eyes.  
"Th-Thorin?" he said weakly.  
"I'm here, Bilbo. You're going to be fine." Thorin said soothingly. "Healer!"  
The uninjured Bilbo slipped away to sort out his feelings. He found a secluded place and collapsed.  
How could Thorin—a king—have feelings for him. He wasn't special. He was a normal hobbit that had gone on a very unexpected journey. The only thing Thorin had mentioned that he had actually done was faced down Azog, but it had been a choice between Azog and falling off a cliff. He didn't even know who Thranduil was, and there was no way he would defeat Smaug! Maybe he did have feelings for Thorin, but he didn't deserve for those feelings to be returned. He had come to terms with the fact that his affection—dare he say it—love, would go unrequited. Even if the feelings were mutual, he couldn't produce a heir, so he still couldn't have Thorin. Bilbo decided to go back to the other Bilbo and Thorin and see how he was reacting.  
When he found them, Thorin was holding the other Bilbo's hand as that Bilbo asked the same questions Bilbo had been thinking.  
"Why me? You could have anyone, why a simple hobbit like me?" asked the other Bilbo.  
"But you're not just a simple hobbit. I doubt there are any other hobbits, past, present, or future, who will do such great things as you have done." replied Thorin. "I wouldn't have anyone else."  
"But what about a heir?" asked Bilbo.  
"My sister, Dis, was kind enough to take care of that for me." said Thorin. "As long as Fili and Kili live, I have no need of a heir."

The dwarfs were frantic with worry about their favorite hobbit, even though Gandalf assured them that Bilbo was quite safe and would return shortly.  
Thorin paced, and Fili and Kili tried to comfort him.  
"If Gandalf says he's safe, I'm sure he is, and he'll be back soon." said Fili, even though he didn't quite believe it.  
Thorin glared at his nephews and they backed off.  
"Sorry uncle, we were just trying to help." said Kili.  
Thorin walked off to speak with Gandalf.  
"Bring him back." commanded Thorin, using his best do-what-I-say-or-you'll-regret-it voice.  
"I can't." replied Gandalf, unintimidated.  
"Bullshit."  
"I can try, but…"  
"Try, then!"  
"I cannot guarantee it will work, and if it doesn't, Bilbo will never come back."  
Thorin paced anxiously, running his hands through his hair.  
"If you don't try, can you promise he'll come back on his own?" Thorin said at last.  
"Yes, and that's what I have been trying to tell you pig headed dwarfs this entire time!"  
Thorin glared, but ignored the insult.  
"And what is your definition of soon?" he asked.  
"He could come back at any point now."  
Thorin sighed and rejoined the group.  
"Gandalf claims Bilbo can return any moment." said Thorin.

Bilbo was confused but happy. He would have to talk to Thorin when he got back from wherever—or whenever he was.  
Bilbo was surprised when he saw Gandalf—and even more surprise when Gandalf could see him.  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you! I imagine you're ready to go back now?"  
"But how did you—"  
"I sent you here, of course. But shhh, don't tell Thorin, I told him it was an accident."  
"But why—"  
"No questions. Are you ready to go back or not?"  
"I—"  
"Well?"  
"Would you let me finish a sentence? I am ready—but did you know?"  
"Of course I knew! Why else would I have sent you here? Anyways—come with me. It wouldn't do to go about performing spells in the middle of the camp!"  
Gandalf led Bilbo to a secluded area, and began muttering incantations. Suddenly, Bilbo was back in Mirkwood, in the dwarfs' camp. Seconds after appearing, he was tackled (also known as being hugged) by twelve dwarfs—Thorin did not participate.

"Where were you?" asked Bofur.

"We've been frantic!" said Fili.

"Especially Tho—" said Kili, before being elbowed into silence by his brother.

"Well, if you all would kindly get off of me I would tell you, but as it is I am having some trouble breathing." Said Bilbo.

"Oh. Yes. Didn't think about that." Said Ori, as the dwarfs climbed off of Bilbo.

"Well, when Thorin and I were out looking for Gandalf, we found him, and he accidentally cast the spell he was practicing on me. It sent me to what I assume was the end of our quest judging from the mountain. There had apparently been a big battle, and there was much carnage. The Gandalf in that time sent me back." Said Bilbo.

The dwarfs were satisfied with this answer, and Bilbo excused himself to go speak with Thorin privately.

"Thorin – may I have a word with you?" asked Bilbo.

"Of course." Said Thorin.

"Thorin... in that other time… I was wounded in the battle, quite severely it seems, and you confessed something to the other me. Is it true in this time too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" said Thorin hopefully.

"Look me in the eye and say that." Said Bilbo.

Thorin could not.

"What did I – what did I say?" asked Thorin.

"You said you were in love with me."

"It is true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I feared you would be scared off,"

"I'm not. In fact, I feel the same for you, but I had come to terms with the fact that I could never have you."

"Really?"

In response, Bilbo kissed him.

"Now, to deal with Gandalf." Said Bilbo, after they broke away.

"Why?"

"It wasn't an accident."

"I suppose we should thank him, then."

"Do you really think that?"

"No."

They walked back to the camp hand in hand to deal with the meddling wizard.


End file.
